Escrito Diferente
by Aiko-chan de Hyuga
Summary: Terry y Candy se conocen desde niños en el hogar de Pony, aventuras, celos, enamoramientos. Terry le gustará a Candy desde niños pero pensará que será un cariño de niños, pero más adelante se dará cuenta que no es eso, por los celos que unos jóvenes le darán. Nunca se querrán separar y harán lo posible para no ser adoptados. Todo porque esta escrito diferente. Terryfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Escrito Diferente**

Capítulo 1: Un cambio del destino.

En un hospital en Inglaterra estaba una joven mujer rubia demasiado hermosa aunque estaba sudada, su nombre Eleanor Becker estaba dando a luz a una milagro, a un ser que junto con su amado estuvieron esperando por nueve meses; en las afuera de la sala otro joven, el amado de la señorita, Richard Grandchester estaba esperando las noticias de su novia y de su hijo; debía de admitir que estaba asustado pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz de que iba a tener a su nueva familia junto a él muy pronto, no podía pedirle más a la vida y a Dios.

A su lado estaba una hombre que estaba tranquilo, pero por dentro era otro el caos, aunque nunca lo admitiera, estaba asustado por lo que iban a decir de los demás.

 _"No puedo dejar a ese niño este aquí es solo la vergüenza de los Grandchester, es un bastardo, tengo que alejarlo de la vida de ellos, concebido fuera del matrimonio y su madre es una sucia americana libertina, y lo peor de todo es que quiere ser actriz una sucia actriz, solo seríamos la vergüenza de toda Inglaterra. No puedo dejar a este niño lleve mi apellido, mi padre debería estar retorciéndose de su tumba por esto, pero tamporco puedo matarlo no soy un monstruo, no podía con mi conciencia. Pero para mi bien todo esta fríamente calculado, cuando nazca empezara la movida, nunca le dejaría mis bienes, mis tierras, mi título a ese niño, a ese bastardo. Solo espero que no haga inconvenientes o empeorara todo esto".-_ pensaba el señor que era nada más y nada menos que el padre de Richard.

Justo en ese momento sale el doctor con una gran sonrisa y sudado.

 _"Empieza el show"_ fue el pensamiento del padre de Richard.

-Felicidades señor Grandchester es un saludable niño- dijo el doctor con una gran sonrisa, el mencionado también sonrió al fin tenía a su hijo con ellos, se imaginaba lo bello que sería tenerlo cargado a ese pequeño ser.

Las luces se apagaron de un momento a otro, se escuchó un grito femenino, luego de segundos horribles volvieron las luces. Todo fue tan rápido pero en esos segundo se habían llevado al bebé Grandchester, dejando a dos padres destrozados. Buscaron por todos lados pero no lo encontraron al bebé, nunca lo volvieron a ver.

 _"Parte 1 del plan solucionado solamente falta desaserme de esa mujer"-_ dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras veía a la mujer de su hijo que junto a este estaban desesperados intentado buscar a su criatura.

* * *

 **Un mes después:**

Un hombre encapuchado con unas mantas en sus brazos, estaba caminando junto con un bebe que estaba envuelto, un campo es lo que visualizo a lo lejos y vio una casa hogar, había escuchado de esa casa hogar era un lugar de adopción.

-Lo lamento niño el único pecado que has cometido es a ver nacido en esa familia- dijo mirando con pena al bebé.

Sabía que debía dejarlo ahí era el mejor lugar, fue corriendo, quería dejar a ese mocoso de una buena vez ya no quería cargar con esa conciencia sucia que lo acompaña desde el momento en que lo secuestró. Lo dejo en la puerta y se puso a tocar, cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba se escondió detrás de una árbol cercano.

Vio salir a una mujer mayor que al ver al bebé lo cargó y buscaba con la mirada a alguien pero el nunca se asomó; cuando la vio entrar se fue el trabajo se había acabdo, nunca eso había pasado, ese era el trato nadie nunca sabría que fue lo que pasó con el bebé Grandchester. Se lo tenía que llevar esto hasta la tumba.

Dentro del hogar la señora cargaba a un bebé era muy lindo especialmente esos cabellos castaños y esos ojos de un color azul muy bello.

-Hermana María! Hermana María!- gritaba en eso la mencionada bajaba y miro al bebé- Hay que ponerle un nombre, que tal Terrence es muy bonito- dijo con una gran sonrisa, tenían un nuevo hijo ahí, lo iban a ayudar a encontrar una familia.

-Es perfecto señorita Pony- dijo cargando al bebé- Hola pequeño Terrence, te vamos a ayudar a que tengas una familia, que te quiera mucho- dijo con una gran sonrisa, y le parecío que el bebé le sonreía. Ayudarían a ese bebé como a todos los niños del hogar, todos merecían una familia, una mamá y un papá, y ellas lo serían hasta que encuentren a alguien que los adopte.

* * *

 **Un año y medio después:**

En la mesa del hogar de Pony estaban todos los niños listos para cenar, era un día nevado, muy cerca de navidad, estaban el pequeño Tom peleando como siempre con el pequeño Terrence en la mesa lanzándose la comida, los dos eran el dolor de cabeza de las hermana María y la señora Pony, pero al mismo tiempo era muy divertidos verlos jugar. Serían grandes amigos de grandes.

-Terrence, Tom no se lancen la comida- decía la Hermana María pero como siempre los bebés no hacía mucho caso para no decir nada. Cargo a Terrence y lo sentó al otro extremo de la mesa, pero el niño se acercó a Tom y volvieron a golpearse como de costumbre. Los dos rodaban por todo el lugar.

-Que haremos con estos niños- decía la Señora Pony con una sonrisa por verlos así.

De un momento a otro dejaron de pelearse y vieron la puerta, caminaron hasta ahí lo golpeaban con fuerza. La Madre María se acercó a ellos y se los iba a llevar de nuevo pero los dos se salían de sus brazos y volvían a la puerta estaban haciendo un berrinche. En ese momento las dos señora escucharon dos lloriqueos y salieron encontrándose con dos bebitas.

Anni y Candy.

Las llevaron adentro ante la mirada de duda de los dos niños que querían verlas.

Las dos bebes en su canastas dentro de la casa estaban dormidas con su chupones en sus bocas, los dos bebes Tom y Terry las miraban muy entretenidos, especialmente el niño Terrence que no despegaba su mirada de la niña rubia con pecas, se le hacía muy linda, no podía despegar su ojos de ella, sentía que debía siempre protegerla, nunca quería separarse de ella.

En ese momento Tom le quito el chupón a Anni haciéndola llorar haciendo que Terrence lo mire molestó a punto de golpearlo porque el lloriqueo de la bebita le dolía la cabeza, Candy al escucharla le lanzó el suyo en su cabeza haciendo llorar a Tom ante la atenta mirada de Terrence y luego Candy empezó a llorar, sin poder evitarlo Terrence estaba riéndose por la graciosa escena aunque no la entendía bien. Pero esa niñita era muy graciosa.

La hermana María y la señora Ponny sabían que esos cuatro niños iban a ser grandes amigos por siempre, una amistad muy grande iba a crecer en ellos.

 **Continuará**

 **Es una nueva historia espero que les haga gustado mucho**

 **Ahora Tery esta con ellos desde niños,**

 **Vamos a ver sus aventuras de estos niños.**

 **Claro que es un Terryfic. También entraran los Leagan, Andrew, todos**

 **no dejare a nadie libre.**

 **Podre publicar todos los domingos, ya que es mi dia libre.**

 **Chau, si les gusto dejen su review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Escrito Diferente**

Escuchen con "MY SILKY LOVE" opening 2 de Toradora:

 _My Silky Love - 24 jikan zutto_  
 _My Silky Love - KIMI no koto omou tabi_  
 _My Silky Love - modokashii kono kimochi_  
 _My Silky Love - tada afurekaeteku_

En ese momento salen Candy y Annie corriendo hacia la colina de Pony junto con Clin, sonriendo como siempre. A lo lejos en el padre Áebol estaban Terry y Tom llamándolas mientras sacudían sus manos en forma de saludo, con grandes sonrisa. Pero Terry mirando a Candy con un leve sonrojo y Tom lo codea empezando a reir y las chicas llegan y lo miran interrogante al verlos en el suelo peleando.

 _SUKI to ieba kantan nanoni_  
 _KIMI ga mae ni kichau to_  
 _KYARA ga sobie watashi no KOTO wo jama shiteru_

Cambia a otra escena en la cual Candy está llorando en los pies del gran árbol y en eso en unos segundo se ve a un pequeño Terry abrazándola muy preocupado mientras le da leves besos en la cabeza y le susurra algo, y la niña empieza a calmarse, mientras respira entrecortadamente. Los dos alzan la mirada y ven a un joven con vestimenta rara y tocando un instrumento extraño para los niños.

 _Itsumo naraba tsuyoki de IKERU_  
 _sonna seikaku na noni_  
 _donna ganbattemitemo kabe ha kuzusenai_

Sale Eliza colgándose de uno de los brazos de Terrence mientras él intenta empujarla y Candy lo mira dolida. Cambia la escena donde y salen Anthony, Stear y Archie sonriendo a una sonrojada Candy y a un enojado Terry. Luego se les ve montando caballos, a todos mientras están en cacería. Debes en cuando los cuatro chicos se mandan miradas asesinas sin que Candy se de cuenta.

 _Sashite hoshii…kono kimochi wo_  
 _dakara watashi ha itsumo KIMI ni_  
 _daisuki dayo to okuru shisensaidai no yuuki de!_

Se ve una imagen de unos ojos azules como el mara llenos de lágrimas que miran a unos ojos castaños, la imagen se amplia y se ven a Eleanor y Richard alejarse, uno se va a un barco y el otro a un carruaje, los dos con los ojos y el corazón dolidos, pero sin voltear a ver a la única persona que amaron incondicionalmente.

 _Yabure souna SHIRUKU NO HA-TO_  
 _KIMI ni atte kidzuita yatto_  
 _ai ni ha bukiyou dattan datte_  
 _wasurekaketa koi no kizuato_  
 _kyuu ni uzuki dashita no KYUN to_  
 _itsuka ha watashi rashiku SUKI to_  
 _iwanakya…ima yori yowaku nacchau yo_

Se ven escenas rápidamente, como el colegio San Pablo y una Patty sonrojada viendo a Stear, a Terry y Candy corriendo por la segunda colina de Pony. Unos labios uniéndose en un tímido beso. A Terry encarando a Annie mientras Candy lo jala de uno de los brazos al joven. El Duque estando en el festival de Mayo mirando aburrido pero su mirada se levanta sorprendido.

 _SUKI to ieba raku ni nareru no_  
 _HONTO wakatteru noni_  
 _kuchi ni shitara KIMI ga hanareteshimai sou._

 _Donna fuuni omottendarou?_  
 _KIMI ha watashi no KOTO wo_  
 _ima no kyori ha tan ni tomodachi nandarou na_

Se ve a Terry en una habitación siendo alumbrada por la luz de la luna mientras en sus manos lleva un regalo y en la otra un ramo de flores, en sus ojos se ve la indecisión que siente en esos momentos, pero luego se le ve sonreír con tristeza y guarda en su armario los regalos, empieza a negar con la cabeza y sale al balcón y con su mirada se ve buscando algo y luego susurra, vuelve a entrar.

 _KIREIGOTO kamoshirenai kedo_  
 _kizudzukitakunai tada sore dake…_  
 _nante jibun ni iikikaseta_  
 _nigeteru dake dayo ne_

Aparece una sonrisa siniestra, y a su lado se ven dos ojos que miran con odio hacia unas personas. Cambia la escena y se ve a el padre del Duque tomando una taza de té y luego alza la mirada y se le cae la taza con su cara en shock, y a su lado el duque lo mira con enojo y odio a su progenitor. El duque mira a dos pares de ojos color azul zafiro que lo fulminan con la mirada.

 _Yabure souna SHIRUKU NO HA-TO_  
 _kondo, kizutsuita nara kitto_  
 _nido to dare mo ai senakunacchau_  
 _mune ni hibiku sakesouna oto_  
 _KABAN no soko ni aru yo kitto_  
 _ano hi shimai wasureta mama no_  
 _SO-INGU KITTO ga doko ka ni aru hazu…_

Se ve a Candy caminando hacia la colina luego alza la mirada y va corriendo al ver a todos sus amigos y al llegar trepa el gran árbol y se acerca a alguien que tiene una gran sonrisa y la mira con amor. Luego todos miran al frente con grandes sonrisas.

"Sale con letras grandes Candy Candy"

* * *

Capítulo 2: Grandes amistades.

-Terrence donde has estado todo el día!- se escuchó en todo el hogar de Pony al ver al niño con sus ropas sucias, y con la respiración agitada, solo el niño miró a otro lado para el enojo de la Hermana María para luego suspirar- Estaba preocupada por ti Terrence pensé que te había pasado algo- dijo y se vio en los ojos del niño culpa y tristeza.

-Lo siento- dijo levemente y se fue a su habitación a dormir, al llegar- No la ibas a distraer para que vea que no estaba- dijo molesto aventándole la almohada a Tom que lo miró un poco molesto.

-Pensé que ibas a venir rápido, no podía distraerla mucho tiempo- dijo aventándole otra almohada. Así los dos empezaron a lanzarse las almohadas y terminaron rodando por el piso y luego empezaron a reír.- Ya le encontraste algo para Candy mira que dentro de dos días es su cumpleaños, niño enamorados.- dijo con burla Tom recibiendo un almohadazo de parte del castaño.

-Cállate Tom, no estoy enamorado de la pecosa solo que es su cumpleaños y quiero darle algo- dijo volteando para que no vea sus sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Tom mirándolo con burla- SI claro, porque será que no te creo, así ya sé a nadie nunca le das nada en su regalo solo a la pequeña Candy ni siquiera a Anni que ese mismo día es su cumpleaños solo le das un regalo, solo a Candy, pequeño enamorado jajajaja- reía apuntándolo al ver sus orejas muy rojas por su comentario, solo escuchó un "cállate" y se fue a dormir.

El pequeño Terry de seis años se acostó y antes de dormir sonrió y dijo una sola palabra.. "Candy".

* * *

Al día siguiente Anni estaba buscando a Candy estaba muy preocupada, cuando vio a Terry y a Tom, se acercó a ellos corriendo muy asustada.

-Terrence, Tom, no encuentro a Candy estoy asustada- dijo con una voz muy asustada. Los dos se preocuparon y empezaron a buscar por todos lados.

Terry la buscaba preocupado en eso vio a unos patos amarrados a su madre, al verlos le salió una gota de sudor porque ya sabía quien había hecho eso, veía de una lado a otro para ver si alguien como la Hermana María o la Señora Ponny estaba cerca para ir a desamarrarlos y Candy no se meta en problemas pero fue muy tarde.

-Candy- se escuchó la voz de la señora Ponny haciendo detener a Terry de ir a desamarrarlos.

-No fue la pecosa yo lo hice- dijo mirándola.

En eso de la nada salió la pecosa- No, no fue Terry yo lo hice, no quería que los patos perdieran a su mamá querían que siempre estén juntos con ella- dijo apenada mirando al suelo- No castigue a Terry, castígueme a mi- dijo mirándola.

-No te voy a castigar Candy, fue una buena causa, pero no lo hagas de nuevo ya- dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba a desatar a los patos.

-De la que te salvaste pecosa- dijo con burla Terry acercándose a ella.

Con una gran sonrisa-Si, no quiero que se queden sin mamá- dijo, haciendo que a Terry le conmueva el corazón, pero luego le sonrió. Terrence sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente, muy rápido en su corta vida, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Vámonos mono pecas te estaba buscando la tímida- dijo haciéndola enfadar antes que note su sonroje.

-¡Terry!- dijo molesta empujándolo, el niño solo reía con mas ganas, al verla así de enojada.

-Se te notan más las pecas- dijo burlón.

Candy frunció el ceño- Te voy a pegar- dijo y el niño empezó a reír empezando a correr siendo perseguido por la niña, pasando cerca de Tom y Anni haciendo a la última suspirar más tranquila al verla bien.

Y los dos empezaron a seguirlos, vieron como Terry subía al padre árbol y Candy también, los dos siempre hacían eso cuando se perseguían.

Terry se sentó en una rama del árbol esperando a la pecosa que al verlo le iba a pegar pero Terry le invitó a sentarse a su lado, los dos se sentaron a ver todo el hogar de Ponny.

Candy miraba todo con una gran sonrisa que desarmaba a Terry al verla.

 _"Me gusta verla, es muy bonita y siempre me divierto con ella, me gusta mucho... espera que acabo de decir, solo la quiero como una hermanita, es mi pequeña pecosa y no quiero que nunca nos separen, pero se que eso es imposible si nos adoptan nos separaremos no, no quiero eso, no quiero que me separen de mi pecosa, nunca no quiero"._

-Pecosa quiero que siempre estemos juntos- dijo sin pensarlo para luego mirar a otro lado haciéndose el indiferente.

Candy lo miró- Yo también quiero eso Terry- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Queremos que estemos juntos, Anni y yo juramos que haríamos siempre lo imposible para que no nos adopten así no nos separaríamos, si quieres también te nos unes- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro pecosa, me gustaría decirle a Tom pero sé que el si quiere unos papás- dijo mirando de nuevo al frente.

* * *

Esa misma tarde los cuatro niños con otros niños, estaban en una habitación siendo observados por varios señores que querían adoptar. Tom cantaba con ganas quería un papá y una mamá. En cambio Terry y Candy cantaban desafinadamente para que no los escojan y Anni no cantaba solo miraba el suelo.

Al ver que los señores no los miraban sonrieron entre sí Candy y Terry codeando a Anni, que se sonrojo como siempre al ver la mirada desaprobatoria de algunos señores hacia sus amigos.

Más tarde estaban los tres niños jugando que se ensuciaron y parecían pordioseros, haciendo negar a varios señores por su mala conducta, haciendo reír a los niños.

-Terry, Candy, Anni que les pasa porque se comportan así- dijo Tom mirándolos desaprobatoriamente- Saben que si siguen así nadie los adoptará.-dijo molestó porque quería que sus amigos tengan unos papás.

Pasando sus brazos por lo hombros y manchándolo de lodo- Ese es el plan Tom- dijeron la rubia y el castaño, Anni solo asintió en forma de apoyo.

-Están locos- dijo desasiéndose de abrazo de sus amigos- Yo si quiero que me adopten, porque quiero una mamá y un papá- dijo entrando a la casa; haciéndolos pensar en esas palabras.

-Yo no me quiero separarme de ti pecosa- dijo levemente Terry, la única que la escuchó fue Anni, que se sonrojó al escuchar eso.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí se podía ver a un señor específicamente el duque de Grandchester, estaba viendo como la mujer de su vida se estaba llendo de su vida.

-Espero que sigas adelante Elly- dijo mirándola.

-No te preocupes, siempre quise ser actriz, sabes que si descubres algo me avisas, lo único ahora que nos une es nuestro hijo- dijo, el señor solo salió de la habitación.

Al salir vio a su padre mirándolo- Te dije que no era buena para ti, ella ya no puede tener hijos, nunca nos podrás dar al futuro Duque, es lo mejor que se vaya a su país nada la retiene aquí ya- dijo, pero recibió los fulminantes ojos de su hijo.

Salió a ver el carruaje y espero ahí a fuera a la mujer de su corazón, los dos se fueron al puerto en un silencio muy incómodo.

Eleanro Backer, cada vez que se acercaba más se sentí muy triste pero sabía que debía irse, uno porque ese lugar le recordaba que nunca podrá ver de nuevo a su bebé, y segundo nunca le podrá dar otro hijo a Richard, y él necesitaba un heredero y ella no podía dárselo lo mejor era hacerse un lado como lo dijo el padre de este.

Al llegar vieron al barco ese transporte los separaría para siempre.

-Pues hasta aquí queda todo- dijo con voz entrecortada, conteniéndose las lágrimas- Me avisas si descubres algo- dijo mirándolo con una gran tristeza- Esto es lo mejor, chau Richard.- dijo tomando sus maletas empezando a irse, cuando sintió que le agarraban su brazo.

-Elly, no quiero que acabe así, no luego de todo lo que vivimos juntos- dijo débilmente en un leve susurró.

-Es lo mejor Richard- se soltó las lágrimas de ella empezaron a salir sin tregua, empezó a subir al barco.

Richard al ver que no iba a detenerla se volteó para subir al carruaje. El corazón de los dos al momento que subieron a sus respectivos transportes sintieron que se les rompía en miles de pedazos.

-Vámonos- dijo autoritariamente al señor del carruaje, se dieron una despedida a esos recuerdo bellos que vivieron.

 **Continuará.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que este capítulo les gusté también.**

 **Lo de arriba es como el opening de**

 **esta historia, el siguiente capítulo se llamará:**

 **"La despedida de un amigo"**

 **Creo que es una gran pista el nombre. Hasta**

 **el próximo domingo.**

 **Bye bye.**

 **Si les gustó dejen un comentario y podrán entrar a**

 **las aguas termales con Terrence Grandchester.**


End file.
